


Right Person, Wrong Time

by httpsgi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Grey!Hermione, Time Travel, adopted!Hermione, dramione - Freeform, grey!Draco, pureblood!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsgi/pseuds/httpsgi
Summary: When everything went wrong, Andromeda Tonks helps Hermione and Draco to make everything right -by sending them to another time.Also posted in fanfiction . net under the name httpsgica
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. begin again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's so nice to finally post my first story in this site! Keep in mind that English it's not my first language so if there's a mistake in grammar please be kind when informing me.  
> Please, review so I can know what you guys think about my work!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

After witness the death of one close friend, Goyle in the room of requirement, Draco realized that the war would never end well for those who stayed t Riddle's side, therefore, he helped the golden trio finish their task, even if Ronald called him death ester at least 5 times per minute. He would seek his redemption.  
You see, Draco wasn't always that bad, no. Once upon a time there was a boy with platinum hair going to his aunt's house behind his father's back, so he could play with his cousin. Narcissa realize her mistake and got her sister back, even if it was a secret.  
  
Long was that time, now at seventeen little Malfoy did everything to protect his mother, even murdering someone. At the ending, Potter was able to defeat the dark lord, but was killed by Lucius Malfoy. Without thinking, he pulled the Granger girl and Weasel and apparated away, to his mother safe house — the promise that he would only use it with it was extremely necessary hung on his mind, what was more necessary than this?  
  
**❝ I knew he would betray us. I bet that was all his father's plan and now his going to kill us too. ❞** Ronald spatted as he looked over his last best friend was standing, still in the blonde's arms. Hermione was still processing the fact that she just saw Harry's body hit the floor, she didn't even hear the curse.  
The ginger boy pulled her away from the slytherin, but was too weak to apparate them out this house, wherever it was. His wand was aimed to Malfoy, his eyes never betraying him. He wasn't smart as Hermione, but was a fine strategist and was planning on his mind what could he do.  
  
**❝ Ron... Not now, he saved us. He could've killed us right there if he wanted to. Just drop it. ❞** Finally all the events hitting her. Her best friend died, in front of her, and she couldn't do anything. The witch just stared at the two purebloods and went down the hallway, looking for some place where she could break down in peace.

* * *

A few days had passed and Hermione was a mess. Ron was still being a prat and Draco was trying to reach his mother, unsuccessfully. The only girl in the house pulled her wand and tried to spell a patronus to delivery a message — she wasn't so sure if it was safe to send an owl, and she really needed to find out how was their world.  
Unfortunately for her, all her happy memories was with Harry and Hogwarts and now she lost both. Several minutes later she was in the same position, lost in thoughts. Draco had been calling her almost ten minutes now, she finally realized that she was no longer alone. Wiping her tears, she tried to smile only to fail.  
**❝Hi, did you found your mother?❞** her voice was soft and low, but as soon as she mentioned the blonde witch, she saw tears marking his cheeks. Oh no.  
  
**❝What happened?❞** Hermione was afraid of his answer, but he just handed her a piece of parchment, the seal of the Gringots was clear to her. He was the only Black alive, meaning his mother had died. She, without thinking, put her arms around him, letting the slytherin boy break down. Ron was at the door, seeing the scene with new eyes, maybe Malfoy really wanted to help them and had paid with his mum's life.

* * *

For five months the new trio was helping each other to cope. Ron was told by a letter that a few Death Eaters, Lucius Malfoy included, had fled the scene pretty soon after Harry fell, the time had passed painful slowly for everyone. Due to Harry death, Andromeda had appointed Draco to be Teddy's godfather, she herself was becoming very ill and was afraid of passing without finding him someone to take care. The same hour Draco had his aunt flooed to his safe house along with Teddy, Draco and Hermione would take care of them while Ron returned to his home, his family had lost Fred and he wasn't around, that must have killed Molly even more, to be grieving two sons –Harry was an honorary Weasley after all, and the safe house was becoming very overwhelmed for him.

Neither Hermione nor Draco was opposed about it, family was everything after all. Binding him goodbye with promises to write once a week, the duo was back at the family room with Andromeda, she started to speak about the wonders that was hidden in the Black Vaults, something that would allow them both to make everything right. Draco, while septic about it, had to agree that his mother family was very old and had some many secret, maybe they could do it. Whispering to Hermione that he would take a go in his vault, he trusted her to take care off Andy and Teddy. The younger witch gave him a small smile, seeing him take off in the floo network.

 **❝Andy… What did you mean by saying that Draco and I… that we could make the things right?❞** The young one was fairly aware that a few things that they could make to everything go right –Time travel for one, but then again, all the time-turners was destroyed in the battle of the ministry two years ago. The black haired witch just smile to her, holding her hand.  
  
**❝You'd make a great Black, you know? Very much like Sirius and I were… ❞** Her eyes travelled beyond Hermione, as if she was thinking hard about something. **❝Given the chance, would you became family? Keep in mind that… I'm not Dumbledore, by doing and saying this it's not to save my daughter, but many more children… You and Draco have to do this, or everything… Hermione, I'm giving you two the chance to change everything. Don't wasted it. I –I need your word, would you become a Black for this? The device only works for those in our family and I love Draco, but he can't do everything alone.❞** Finally she understood what the elder witch was saying. It wasn't time travel per say, was destroying this timeline altogether and make another one, for better.

Thinking about her own parents, safe somewhere in Australia, she nodded. She had already grieved them both and knew that this was much more important. They would be pround about her if she made the right choice to save a thousand lives. **❝What I have to do?❞  
  
** Andromeda released the air that she didn't know she was holding. **❝ Blood magic, of course. I, while was disowned, can perform for you. It will not be like an adoption, maybe when you arrive where you have to go, you should… Hum, I think Sirius is the best choice, nobody will suspect a thing. He escaped Azkaban in 1993, right? And was sent there in 1981, before that life was hard, and he was hiding, not like James and Lily were, you can say that you grew up with your mother and didn't want to go by Black, so you wouldn't be ostracized… That could work. ❞** She was rambling frenetic while thinking about every loose end, they couldn't afford to be caught doing this.  
  
Draco finally arrive with a small box of glass and a black book –a grimoire. Hermione looked to Draco and gave him a small smile, this could work. They could save Narcissa, Tonks and Remus… Hell, they could save even Sirius. **❝Do it.❞**

* * *

They had to wait a few weeks to perform the charm, it had to be over the new moon. Hermione had her long hair in a braid while was wearing a white floor length dress. Draco was smiling to he, not sure what else he could do. Andromeda kissed Teddy forehead and give him to Draco hold. ❝Hermione, to do this I will give you my magic, it will allow you and Draco to travel to the most important time. After you arrive in the new time, you must find Sirius and convince him to make the blood adoption, otherwise you could lose your magic or die, I'm not sure, that spell… Our family had never used, so you really need to do as I said, understood?❞ The small witch nod, not trusting her voice.

Andy started the fire and put some herbs and flowers in a bow, if she would make Hermione a Black, she would do it right. A few petals from a red rose, so she would have the softer and red lips. White petals for her skin to be as clear as the moon, black roses petals for her hair. With an adage, she cut her own hand, letting her blood fall in the flowers and herbs and did the same with Hermione's hand. **❝ _Sanguis per sanguinem, hoc ad eam magicae pythonissam est a Nigrum meam. So mote be.❞_**

At first nothing happen, so the kids thought that Andromeda was crazy. But before they could say anything Hermione collapsed on the floor, screaming for her life. She was feeling like her blood was boiling inside her. Everything was on fire and she could see that Andromeda was like her, on the floor. For what felt like hours, they stopped. It had work and both Andromeda and Draco could see the chances in the Gryffindor witch. Her hair was darker, long was her brown eyes. No, they were grey, like almost every Black had it before. Like Sirius.

 **❝Now remember what I said. Find Sirius as soon as you can, this is crucial. You two don't have much time, use the device. Don't think about anything. Nor anyone, magic will guide you both to the right time. Please be safe and may you both archive what you are seeking _❞_.** She whispered, weak after losing her magic. Before Hermione could say anything, Draco had pulled her closed and smashed the box with their hands, after that, everything went black.

* * *

She was afraid to open her eyes, after all, she could have died. But as she heard a soft breath, Hermione moved her head, looking into Draco's soft face. He was younger, maybe a few years, but she couldn't put it together to figure it out what was the year. **❝Draco, wake up. We make it.❞** She said, an ocean of feelings filling her as she talked. Hope, the best of them all. She gained hope again. Seeing his eyes opening, she stood up, realizing that they were in the middle of Hogsmeade and was night time. She could see flyers with Sirius face all over the places, they should go somewhere safe to talk, it would be better. Looking around she saw the Shrinking Shack, it would do. She picked up his hand and started to walk as fast as she could to the house, knowing that nobody would be there. After a few minutes walking and an 'Alohomora', they made into the house.

 **❝I think that we're in 1993. It makes sense, Andromeda was freaking out about me finding Sirius, saying that was crucial and everything. By the snow outside, maybe it is close to the Hols.❞** Hermione realized that they're sent to that place in particularly because Sirius was closed to the castle, maybe even in this house, seeing that he sent the broom to Harry on Christmas. Put her index finger on her lips, she made a signal to the blonde boy follow her, they would find the first piece of the problem in the house.


	2. meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I like to say a few things about how I work.
> 
> First, from the moment that I update the next chapter, the next one will be out sometime in the next 15 days. Sometimes I write fast than other times so, I could update tomorrow as I'm full of ideas right now, or something could happen (mostly likely my anxiety say hello to me) and that make me write less.
> 
> I love writing with music and sometimes the music inspire a moment I use in my storys, so if you want to share one or two songs with me, feel free.
> 
> Also, I'm creating a tumblr where I will share something about the fanfiction like my dreamcast ( **Hermione for example had a change of look and if you like to see the person I'm using as a model, I posted a photo there).** Of course the tumblr will serve for other things as well, my next work and etc.
> 
> I would like to remember that English is not my first language and if you find something please be kind and comment so I can change.
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, just the plot!**

* * *

Of course Hermione remember the first time she saw Sirius' amimagus form, she was scared for her life. So eventually, seeing a black dog curled up in the corner of one of the rooms. The little witch pointed her wand to the wizard and slowly approach him.

**"I know who you are. And I'm willing to make an unbreakable vow promising that neither of us is going to hurt or report you. But Sirius... you really need to hear us."** Hermione raised her hand, and prayed to Merlin to make the stubborn wizard trust her.

After a few minutes the dog become a man, his body in a defensive way and his eyes narrowed.

**"He looks like Lucius Malfoy..."** Draco looked down to his shoes, knowing that a few years ago he would've been proud about such statement. "And you look like a Black, so sorry if I don't trust you without that vow." She knew that the formally Auror would say something like that. She looked to Draco and nodded. **"I, Hermione Granger, thus far a muggle-born witch, promise that neither I nor Draco Malfoy will harm Sirius Orion Black in any way. a golden line wrapped her wrist and Sirius'. I also promise that everything that will be said now it's true.."**

Greys eyes locked and old man was still holding the girl's hands, somehow calmer after she claimed to be a muggle-born witch. He slowly nod to her, allowing both kids to tell their story. **"We came from another era. We won the war, partially. A few Death Eaters got away, mostly the inner circle... A lot of people have died in said war and about six months later Andromeda Tonks, your cousin, showed us something that would allow us to travel back here and fix everything."**

So Hermione told the wizard everything, they would chance things anyways, it would only make sense to have an adult's help at this insane mission. Draco started his story by telling his mother's cousin how she and her sister had made amends and how his father had destroyed yet again the bond of two sisters. And how he had murdered his mother in the end of the war, for she had let his son to get away with a muggle-born witch and a blood traitor. Upon the vow, Sirius knew that the witch would be dead, she had promised to tell the truth.

**"Andromeda said that I should adopt you? Are you okay with this? Don't get me wrong, you seems like a great person, but wouldn't you miss your parents?"** Blood adoption is tricky and a few features probably will change. And you have to take my House name, they might don't understand this. He knew that the girl had no option, Andromeda's spell could kill her without the adoption in the next day or so, but he couldn't take away someone wishes like that, he was not that selfish. Hermione just shrugged, she had already sign her fate.

**"Very well, this is how we will do it. Draco, you will contact your mother, make sure you say something that caught her attention but wouldn't matter to your father. Tell her to meet us in Grimauld Place, she knows where it is. There, we will tell her everything that you two just said and then we'll call Andromeda. The tree of us will take care of you two and the girls can help Hermione to know everything about the family. In my mother old house we probably will have all the stuff for the adoption and Narcissa and Andromeda can be my witnesses. You'll need a back story and we need to take care of your muggle parents. You said that in your original timeline you obliviated them? We can make that if you want."**

Sirius wanted to stay close to the school so he could keep an eye for Harry, but what the children had told him almost forget about the traitous rat. Almost.

Draco decided that was better to spend the night there and in the morning he would send a letter to his mother. She could make them an illegal portkey to Walburga's old house. After agreeing with the arrangement, the man was back in his dog form and the pair is students sighed, first thing was taken care.

Waking with the sun, Draco asked Hermione a piece of parchment and a quill so he could write to his mother. Narcissa was a very clever witch and you solved any riddle he wrote. Draco lecter was simple, saying something about the Canis Major constellation, in special its biggest star: Sirius. He also said about a House as old as time. A place in London, a townhouse. But of course he remembered to put that he was glad that he could go to Hogsmeade, saying that the Shrieking Shack was his favorite part of the village.

It took and hour to Narcissa Malfoy knock on the door, almost as pale as her son. The beautiful blonde witch gone even more pale as she saw her cousin in the back of the room. **"Draco Lucius Malfoy, have you lost your mind?! I, of course, never for a minute believe that Sirius could murder the Potters but that's because I grew up with him. You, on the other hand could not know. So you better have a hell of good reason to be in this house with him... and the girl, who is she?"**

Hermione tried to smile but she was very nervous with everything, including the fact that they couldn't wait much or she would die. Draco, sensing her discomfort put an arm around her shoulders. **"Why, mother. You don't recognize your own cousin? She's Sirius daughter of course. Or will be in two hours or she will die. That's what Aunt Meda told us anyway."** his typical slytherin smirk made Narcissa narrow her greys eyes.

Sirius, even though he is the most prankster in the room, knew that they should explain everything or they would run out of time. He grabbed one of Hermione's hand and gave her a little nod, so she started telling her story. It took almost an hour to convince Narcissa, but soon as she smile to her new cousin, the four apparated to the Grimmauld Place. Narcissa went to the fireplace in Orion's office, she would call Andromeda and explain everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius called Kreacher and ask for him to help. Hermione told Sirius during the night that the elf was mad because he saw Regulus dying and couldn't do anything, so she expected the wizard to treat the elf right. And also told him to promise Kreacher that he would destroy his young master locket, that would win the elf cold heart.

As usual, Hermione was right and with everything she told him to say, Kreacher was on his knees crying his eyes out. The little elf went to grab all the things they needed: A very tiny cauldron, silver dagger, a white camisole that belonged to Walburga and of course, the black grimoire. As soon as Andromeda reached the house, they headed to the backyard. It was almost dusk so it would be perfect.

The Blacks, with Nymphadora Tonks with them, just to make things even more powerful, made a circle. In front of Sirius was the cauldron and he was holding the dagger. Everyone knows what to do, right? They simply nodded and Sirius began. **"I, Sirius Orion Black, son of Orion, stand in this fine circle to produce another Black heir, my heir. Hermione of no House will be Black in everything, including her own blood. I give her the power of beauty. May she remember that the important thing in life is how you are inside and not outside. May her enemies be aware that the Black blood runs in her veins".** With that, Sirius made a cut in his hand and drop a few drops of blood into the cauldron. He passed the dagger to Andromeda, who was the oldest of them all.

**"I, Andromeda Tonks, once Black, daughter of Cygnus Black III, recognize Hermione of no House into the Black Family. May she conquer everything that fate throws in her way. I present her with the power of knowledge, may she be wise beyond her years."** Andromeda made the same cut and put her dagger in the hand of her little sister, who gave her a bright smile

**"I, Narcissa Malfoy, once Black, daughter of Cygnus Black III, recognize Hermione of no House into the Black family. May she have faith to stand for those who cannot do it. I present her with the power of love, the power that the Dark Lord knows not. May she guide us with fair and grace."** The blonde witch didn't look around to know that everybody was shocked with her words.

Next was Nymphadora, who was nervous. She was not one for do things like this, blood magic was considered dark and she was an Auror. Her mother didn't explain everything to her, just that her cousin Sirius was to adopted a girl and she would save them all. A bit little crazy but everyone in her family was like that. **"I, Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda Black, granddaughter of Cygnus Black III, recognize Hermione of no House into the Black Family. May she has grace while duelling. I presenter her with my gift, may the all forms be useful to her."** Nymphadora cut her hand and a bit of her hair, receiving a disapproving look to her mother as no one knows that a gift like hers would pass through the adoption.

Grabbing the dagger form his cousin, Draco smiled to Hermione, almost there. **"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, son of Narcissa Black and Grandson of Cygnus Black III recognize Hermione of no house into the Black family. May she has Morgana and Nimue guiding her to the right side of things. I present her with the best attributes of that finest witches. May she be powerful, but not abusers. May she be strong and kind** ". Draco cut his hand and suddenly the atmosphere was darker than before. The wind was blowing like crazy.

Hermione was holding the dagger and she was the last one, and everything would change. **"I, Hermione of no house, accept the adoption. I hear your words and accept all the presents. To Sirius Orion Black, I promise to be the best daughter I can. I accept the blood of the Black in my veins, I recognize the House".** as she cut her hand, the fire above the little cauldron turned black. Andromeda put the content of the cauldron in a silver goblet and handed to Hermione so she could drink. The witch tried to not make a face, she was drink someone else blood. The witch just drank all the content in one go and as soon as the goblet turned empty the girl fell on the ground. Her blood was on fire as was literally changing. She could feel tha magic through her veins, she was feeling powerful. The fact that Nymphadora and Draco were involved means that was more than Black blood. The Malfoys was not one for inbreeding and Tonks' father was a muggle-born.

When she felt better, she got up in her feet and smile to everyone. **"Did I change much..?"**

Before anyone could respond, Sirius pushed her to his arms and hugged her. **"I can't believe that I have a daughter. And she is so pretty... Oh Merlin, the bothered proposals that I will receive... no. You are not getting married, you understand young lady? Only when you are like forty."** everybody laughed as Sirius was already fitting in a devoted father.

They decided to spend the night in Grimmauld Place, Kreacher already started to cleaning the house with the help of a three Malfoy's house elf. Sirius went to his old room and Hermione would be in Regulus'. In the morning Andromeda and Nymphadora would go and take care of Hermione ex-family, while Narcissa would go with Hermione to Diagon Alley to buy everything the witch needed, and to add her to Black vaults, the goblins recognized the adoption as legal. In that time, Draco and Sirius would create a plan, starting with Hermione new look and everything else.

* * *

Hi again! Hope you liked, please review! See you next time.


End file.
